


How do you like your eggs in the morning?

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun has no idea what he’s doing and neither do I, Changkyun is a mess, Cooking, Fluff, Humour?, Kihyun is a very patient man, Kihyun is also whipped af, Kihyun’s charming smirk, Kissing, Lots of blushing, M/M, Some Swearing, be careful in the kitchen, changki rise, cooking accidents, he's trying his best, injuries due to cooking, kitchen mishaps, lowkey pining Changkyun, not quite yet established relationship, nothing serious tho dw, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang
Summary: Changkyun has totally no intentions to impress Kihyun with his skills, that would be absurd. He's only been practicing cooking in secret so he can help out better in the dorms, that's all.He's certainly no master chef, yes, but how hard could it even be to cook one full meal?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	How do you like your eggs in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay finally a fic again after 8 months  
> Probably not the best but I wrote this with a random burst of inspiration, it's very random, very silly, very relatable, and hopefully cute and enjoyable

Changkyun was fully aware that Kihyun would notice at some point. It’s not like he tried to be particularly sneaky about it all, but he had still hoped that maybe, by some stroke of luck, Kihyun wouldn’t realize that someone had been using the kitchen lately, someone that obviously wasn’t himself. Changkyun also knew that wishing for that outcome was, well. Wishful thinking only, but it didn’t keep him from trying anyway. 

The day  _ had  _ to come sooner or later, though. 

Only he and Kihyun are currently in the dorms, the latter having announced half an hour ago that he’s finally going to start that one series on Netflix and he will be in his room if someone needed him. Hoseok and Hyunwoo have gym plans and dragged both Hyungwon and Minhyuk with them, and Jooheon had asked Changkyun to come to the studios with him. The younger rapper had declined with the excuse of wanting to use their home gym in peace, now that he had gotten the opportunity, and luckily everyone bought it. Hoseok gave him a quick talk about taking care of the equipment properly and to tidy up when he’s finished, to which Changkyun simply smiled patiently and nodded at the right times and soon he was left alone. 

After tiptoeing to Kihyun’s room and not hearing anything besides the rustling of bedsheets, 99% convinced he had made himself comfortable on his bed with his tablet and headphones for a nice session of Netflix and Chill in the most literal sense, he goes to the kitchen to continue on with his plan. 

Now the thing is, Changkyun surely isn’t the best cook in the world, never had been to be really honest, but that doesn’t mean he is completely clueless. He would never be able to compete with Hyunwoo or Hoseok, not to mention Kihyun, of course, but, theoretically, he  _ is  _ capable of sustaining himself. Now the question is, would he be able to sustain others as well? 

Over months now, whenever he could, he had been trying out simple dishes in the smallest size, only ever enough to sate his own hunger, and the results had been less than satisfying, much to his own frustration. He is fine with eating them, and then cleaning all the utensils he had used so that no one would take notice of his secret kitchen adventures, but he refuses to accept his defeat. He knows the basics, he helped often enough with cooking, he knows how to handle knives and measure spices because he had been watching Kihyun doing it for years now, and not only because he was mesmerizing to watch-

Changkyun shakes his head, slapping his hands over his cheeks to get himself to focus back to the present. There’s no need to get distracted thinking about the vocalist, not that he would even have any reason to, that would be ridiculous. He rolls up the sleeves of his sweater, folding them over so they hopefully won’t slip down (it happens all the time. All the damn time. But, no, he refuses to change out of his comfortable clothes just for cooking).

“Alright, Im Changkyun, you can do this.” 

Nodding to himself, he braves their kitchen.

The recipe he decided on for tonight is a little bit more challenging than all the ones he has done so far, but he feels confident enough to try it. It’s just going to take a little bit longer than usual to get it done but he should be fine. He hopes. No, he knows. He has practiced enough at this point, he is going to prepare the perfect dish and Kihyun is going to be lured away from Netflix by the delicious smell of what Changkyun is going to cook and he is going to be so amazed. 

Not that he in particular wants to impress Kihyun. 

That would be ridiculous. 

Pulling out the steak meat from the deepest pits of their fridge where luckily no one had discovered it since yesterday, together with a frozen bag of vegetables from the freezer, he takes them to the counter next to the stove, where he had already put an onion and a pasta package, spreading them out for easy access. He makes sure to put a pan and two pots on the stove top, filling the latter with water so he only has to flick the respective switches to get it all boiling, relieving him of having to do that later so he can solely focus on cooking the meat. With only slightly shaking hands (he is  _ not  _ nervous, he is excited) he takes the olive oil and pours a decent amount into the pan, belatedly remembering he has to turn the stove on for the pan as well. 

(He refuses to blush about forgetting that particular detail when he had barely even started.)

He can do this. He had watched Kihyun’s cooking vlives multiple times, mostly because they are very entertaining and they gave him some pointers on what he shouldn’t do. Like, putting vinegar into a smoking hot pan. Or putting half an onion onto a plate of spaghetti. 

_ Yeah, I can do this, I’m going to be fine,  _ he encourages himself again, wiping his palms on his sweatpants. 

Changkyun stares at the oil, waiting for the stove top to heat up, remembering for some reason a certain occasion where he had helped Kihyun cook a ridiculous amount of meat and they had been chatting about everything and nothing for hours, going from serious to silly to funny to absolutely ridiculous and it had been so much fun, he remembers Kihyun almost falling over from laughing so hard, holding onto the counter and gasping for breath, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks, and he remembers another time when he had kissed sad tears from those cheeks, and another time where he had kissed the taste of whiskey from those pink lips-

Blinking himself back to the present Changkyun feels his chest heating up at the memory and aggressively tries to dispel it, focusing on peeling the meat out of the package and carefully putting it into the pan without making a mess. 

Maybe he and Kihyun had kissed once. Or a couple of times. But, they're all an affectionate bunch, he gets kisses from Minhyuk and Hoseok and Jooheon all the time. Even though those might never land on his lips, there isn’t that much of a difference to the kisses he had shared with Kihyun after all. 

Kisses are kisses.

_ Maybe _ he wouldn’t enjoy touching lips to lips with someone else than Kihyun but it’s not like that is in  _ any way important at all right now _ . 

He feels his ears burning and shakes his head again, licking his lips for no goddamn reason and directs his glare to the meat he is supposed to be cooking to perfection, viciously banishing all distracting thoughts. 

So far, it looks good, pink substance completely unblemished and the oil around it simmering and fizzing slightly, and it takes him an extraordinary long amount of time to remember he is supposed to put spices on it. 

He blames Kihyun, for distracting him. 

Changkyun busies himself with the meat for a while, sprinkling spices all over it and turning it around carefully, feeling proud of himself that so far, things are going smoothly. His eyes land on the onion and with one last glance at the pan he leaves it be to get a cutting board and a knife and starts cutting the onion up. 

A pleasant smell slowly starts filling the kitchen which mixes with the biting smell from the onion, but even though he can barely keep his teary eyes open he is able to finish without slicing off his fingers and dumps the pieces into the pan, the sizzling growing louder. He blindly grabs for the spatula and, sniffing and blinking the tears away, starts stirring the onions and the steak around. It doesn’t look the most graceful but it gets the job done, he cheers himself on.

Satisfied with his progress for the time being, Changkyun switches the stove on for the two pots and sprinkles some salt into the pasta water and, with a calculating gaze to the pan, rips the pasta package open and carefully pours a good amount into the pot. 

“This should be fine, they’ll soak up the water and get bigger, after all…” he mumbles his thoughts out aloud, opening the bag of frozen vegetables and pouring those into the remaining pot. And then he takes a step back and surveys his creation. 

A feeling of giddiness rises up from inside his belly, causing him to wiggle and bounce slightly on his feet. He can’t wait to see Kihyun’s face. He is going to be so surprised and amazed at what Changkyun cooked, on his own, for  _ him,  _ and he will be speechless at how good it tastes and Changkyun can’t help the silly smile tugging at his mouth. 

This is going to be so good. 

A memory flits through his mind, a picture he saw many times abroad and in advertising, of a delicious looking juicy piece of meat covered in a red wine sauce, and without thinking further he determinedly goes to their small alcohol cabinet where he is sure they still have some wine stored. 

Didn’t Hyungwon bring some the other day? 

Or was is Jooheon?

He could have  _ sworn-  _

He rummages through the small cabinet for a few minutes more until he gives up, disappointed and sulking over their lack of wine. They have a bottle of rum, and an unopened bottle of gin for some reason, but no wine, because  _ of course  _ why would they have wine, how ludicrous of an idea that is. 

With a sad sigh he stretches his arms over his head and then turns around to go check on the food.

As the smell of something burning slowly registers in his mind he swears his heart screeches to a full stop.

He rushes to the stove, a hot humid cloud of air enveloping him, and he fumbles for the spatula with one hand while he takes the pan off the heat with the other. 

Flipping the steak over, he hisses when it lands with a splash in the hot oil and a few sprinkles land on his left hand. The edges of the meat look suspiciously dark, the onion not faring any better, and he frowns at them in worry, sparing a glance to the pot with the vegetables and paling when he sees it steaming furiously from beneath the lid. He puts the pan back down on the stove and rushes over with the spatula still in hand, taking away the lid and getting hit in the face with hot steam. It burns in his eyes, causing him to stumble back slightly, the hot lid of the pot falling down with a loud clunk next to the stove top. 

“Fuck-!” he curses, frantically blinking the tears away, hearing the sizzling sound of water hitting a hot surface, and feels like crying for real when he spots the pot with the pasta boiling over. 

But, he tries to hold on to his composure, not letting himself be defeated by the food he is supposed to be the master of, and kills the heat on both pots, shoving the vegetable pot just off the stove on to the counter, dumping the spatula in it. With determination he grabs the handles of the pasta pot and realizes in the same second how stupid of a move that is, whining in pain as he rips his burning hands away. Soft fabric falls over the hot and sore skin and for once he is grateful for his sleeves slipping down, because in a moment of wild clarity he pulls the sleeves over his hands, grabs the handles of the pot that keep getting soaked with boiling water, and just barely holds himself back from throwing it with force into the sink, managing to put it down somewhat gently. 

Having successfully done that he turns the faucet to cold water and cools his hands, muttering curses under his breath. 

“Um, Changkyun?”

Fuck.

His heart comes to an abrupt stop yet again when he hears Kihyun’s soft and cautious voice, and bangs his hands into the sink as he fumbles to turn off the water, his thoughts tumbling all over themselves as what he had known would happen at some point but what he still hadn’t been prepared for finally happened. 

Giving himself barely more than a second to try and compose himself, he turns around as nonchalantly as he could, his hands both cold and hot and dripping water anywhere, Kihyun’s eyes immediately focusing on them. But they snap back to him when he leans against the counter in a manner of faux calmness.

“Hey, hyung, you, uh, are you already finished with your series?”

Smooth, Changkyun, truly the smoothest smooth talker out there.

Kihyun gives him a pointed stare though his face is kind and open, holding himself camly and not as angry or furious as Changkyun expected. 

“I smelled something… being cooked, and wanted to check who was using the kitchen since I thought only you and I were here at the moment, and, well…” 

He trails off, eyes sliding to the stove, and then he looks back at Changkyun with a carefully sympathetic smile. 

“I think, whatever is in that pan, Changkyunnie, is definitely dead now.” 

_ Fuck.  _

Dread runs ice cold down his spine, and he can’t even hope to control his face as he remembers the steak, cooking in the hot oil, already turning black around the edges. A voice in the back of his head tells him that the entire endeavour with the pots hadn’t taken any time so he should be able to save the meat just fine, but barely not rushing back to the stove and taking the pan off it he sees a telling dark rim around the bottom of the steak together with very  _ very  _ brown onions and tries to not groan out aloud. He sullenly dumps the pan next to the pot with the vegetables, not wanting to look back at Kihyun and hear what he has to say.

A short bout of silence stretches between them, before he hears Kihyun moving and then a soft and friendly voice tells him,

“Turn the stove off, Changkyunnie.” 

He does, wincing as he takes in the oil and water stains everywhere, and lets out a resigned sigh. He dares a glance back at Kihyun and sees him leaning over the dividing counter, regarding him with his head tilted, still no judgement or anger on his face. It both calms him and makes him nervous. 

“What were you trying to make?”

“...steak and onions,” he points at the pan, “...vegetables and pasta,” he mumbles, gesturing to the pots, “...and I just realized I forgot the sauce,” he finishes quietly, wishing he could just disappear or turn back time to prevent this disaster. Kihyun hums in understanding, drumming his fingers on the counter top. 

“Could I have some?” 

At first, Changkyun doesn’t react, and then whips his head around in utter shock. Kihyun just gives him a small smile, leaning his upper body even more over the counter, eyes eager.

“…huh??” 

“I’m starving, Kyunnie, and you made food, I don’t want it to go to waste.”

Changkyun stares at him in complete bewilderment, pretty sure he passed out from the pain of boiling his hands and this is a very vivid fever dream. But, no, Kihyun gives him a slight pout, adding a sweet “Please?”, and the rapper hesitantly turns to get him a plate. He hears his hyung leave, probably to get a chair so he can eat at the counter, and he’s grateful for it because his hands sting as he holds the plate and cutlery and Kihyun might not have scolded him so far, but should he see that he stupidly injured himself during his cooking fiasco he surely wouldn’t be acting so unbothered anymore.

Changkyun winces as he takes the spatula out of the vegetable pot and tries removing the steak from the pan, everything sticking to the surface and looking way too dark. Once he manages to get it on the plate he considers flipping it over to see just how inedible it has become, but decides he very much doesn’t want to know. The pasta is positively soggy, more a big squishy mass than actual pieces, and the vegetables ironically feel way too hard and undercooked. Overall, a total disaster, and yet Kihyun is sitting in front of him, non-judging, waiting patiently. 

Changkyun has thought the man would not be able to do something completely unexpected anymore after all these years of living together and knowing each other, but here they are.

He puts the plate down, sliding a fork and knife over the counter which Kihyun takes with a soft “thank you”.

“Enjoy… at your own risk, okay…” 

Kihyun doesn’t respond, just starts cutting into the steak and Changkyun can’t do anything else than stand there and wring his hands (which hurts so he just fiddles with his sleeves), hoping against hope he didn’t ruin it completely.

Of course Kihyun hasn't completely lost his mind and turns the piece he cut on its side, displaying an even black bottom, and Changkyun grimaces with a wince, already opens his mouth to apologize but then Kihyun simply cuts the scorched layer off, revealing surprisingly healthy looking meat, and pops it into his mouth.

All Changkyun can do is stare. 

Kihyun chews, nods once, cuts a cauliflower in half with visibly more strength than you should need and eats that as well, picking up some pasta that flops sadly over his fork and puts that into his mouth  _ as well _ . He’s just sitting there with his cheeks bulging, soft hair down and unkempt, in his sweatpants and oversized shirt, eating Changkyun’s shitty food and not even looking disgusted by it, and Changkyun could cry with how warm and fuzzy and confused he feels inside, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Well, the consistency is definitely not what I’m used to, but you seasoned the meat well and the pasta is decently salted as well, so there’s nothing much one can complain about.”

Changkyun couldn't have held back his scoff even if he wanted to, nervous giddiness warring with frustration in his stomach. 

“You mean, aside from literally everything else.” 

Kihyun doesn’t respond to that, just continues eating. 

“Considering everything, it’s not  _ bad _ , Changkyun, and I’m not going to say it is.” 

Changkyun falls silent at that, just watches Kihyun eat a few more bites until he finishes all of the edible meat and the vegetable and pasta that apparently turned out decent enough. He shoves the plate away, humming noncommittally, and Changkyun wordlessly gets two cups of water, keeping his hands covered with his sleeves, and hands one to Kihyun. 

“So, why did you decide to cook something? The others said they are going to bring home dinner when they return.” 

Changkyun hesitates with his answer, feeling insecure and stupid looking at the remaining food, not wanting to explain himself and possibly making an even bigger fool out of himself.

“Why did you decide to eat something that clearly hasn’t been cooked well?”

Kihyun stares at him over his cup and then sets it down.

“Because you obviously tried your best with it and it’s rare for you to even touch the kitchen outside of helping. And, do correct me if I’m wrong, but I guess you are the one that had been using the kitchen at odd times lately and always cleaned everything up as not to arouse suspicion, right?” 

There is a blush creeping up his face, his ears burning as Kihyun gives him a teasing smile, his eyes glittering in the light. He wants to cross his arms, to deny the guess, though he knows it wouldn’t help him in any way.

“...” 

Biting down on his lower lip he fiddles with his own cup and then ducks his head, speaking to the floor.

“I figured I could learn to cook, at least some more basics, so you don’t have to so often anymore. Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung are helping out from time to time but you’re still the one doing it the most, so…” 

Confidence once again slipping away from him he trails off, and Kihyun doesn’t immediately react to his words either. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence on Changkyun’s part he glances back up to the vocalist, who regards him with wide eyes and an open expression that has him squirming in place. There’s so much… touched-ness, in Kihyun’s face, and while usually Changkyun is able to play it cool in situations like these, wave it off and say it’s no big deal, in this very moment he feels unable to respond with something witty and smooth. 

Which in turn makes him ramble before his brain could come up with literally anything else: 

“I mean, I know it’d be impossible for me to cook a big meal for everyone already, but, like, in between, you know, when only one or two are in the dorm and the others are coming home late and have already eaten and we’d need to have to wait for delivery I could just, cook, something, anything, then you can also relax more and don’t worry about that and I can also help out better this way because we can divide tasks more efficiently and you will know you can entrust me with-” 

Changkyun’s eyes are flitting everywhere in the room while he is rambling, hoping against hope he can warp through the walls, though at his last words he sees Kihyun giving the unfinished plate of ruined food a look and Changkyun promptly bites down on his lip again, exhaling harshly. The older hastily looks back at him, the corners of his mouth visibly showing he’s fighting back a smile while his eyes still look so incredibly warm and  _ happy _ . 

“I’m sorry Changkyunnie, I didn’t mean to laugh at you, I swear, I just, I…” now Kihyun is biting down on his lip too, effectively causing Changkyun’s thoughts to stutter and halt, and then he leans slightly forward over the counter, on his elbows, looking at Changkyun from under his messy bangs. 

“I feel very happy you want to help me out, that you’re going to such lengths too, it’s… it makes me really,  _ really _ happy, you know…” 

Kihyun is looking slightly bashful, red spreading over his cheeks and Changkyun can feel his own ears burning again, feeling terribly off-balance but not really minding it, stomach fluttering with Kihyun’s sincere eyes on him. 

So much so, that he can’t help but glance at the ruined food regretfully, a grimace pulling at his lips again. 

“Yeah, well, you’ve seen what it resulted into though…” 

Kihyun only hums in reply, Changkyun’s eyes darting back to him, and there’s a twinkle in those pretty eyes now that usually spells trouble and mischief and the rapper feels the fluttering all the way in his chest now. 

“Well, how about this then: you don’t have to cook for everyone, only for me, alright?” 

And Kihyun gives him his trademark charming smirk, teeth on display, looking exactly like when he’s delivering a cheesy one liner and feeling all too cocky and pleased with himself when he gets the reactions he wanted. And usually Changkyun clowns him for it, or doesn’t even react, but right now it has him blushing furiously, words getting lost as he tries to stammer out a response and Kihyun’s smirk morphs into a wide smile, eyes turning into crescents, laughing happily and standing up to round the counter to wrap Changkyun up in an affectionate hug. And Changkyun knows his ears are as red as his hair, feeling hot and nervous and giddy and relieved all at once, and allows Kihyun to twirl them around a bit, burying his face into the other’s hoodie. 

  
  


(Of course Kihyun had seen Changkyun’s fumbling attempts to save the pots and saw him burning his hands. Of freaking course he did.

He drags him into the bathroom to the first aid kit, shushing his protests of needing to clean the kitchen, and sits him down on top of the washing machine, propping open the kit next to him and inspecting the small blisters and red bruises. 

“Seriously, you’re supposed to boil  _ water _ , not your own skin…” 

Changkyun can’t give him a retort to that as Kihyun gently starts applying cooling salve on his palms, hissing at the pain and doing his best to not pull his hands away. 

Kihyun ends up gently wrapping his hands with a thin layer of gauze, not enough to restrict his movements, just a protective layer against dust and dirt and a reminder to not use them for a while. Changkyun can't help but pout at him, already arguing that he can't game or write lyrics this way, but Kihyun just levels him with an unimpressed look.

“I can’t shower or do my skin like this either today!”

“I’ll do it for you then.”

Changkyun is  _ definitely  _ not used to blushing so often and he gapes at Kihyun like a fish, who just keeps camly wrapping his hands, acting like he hadn’t just proposed a totally ridiculous solution.

"Y-, you-" 

"We can also watch a movie together, or you can watch me play a game and guide me, we can also work on songs together, or whatever else you want. I'll be your hands." 

And while Changkyun tries to take Kihyun's words in, mind circling around the fact they'll apparently take a shower today together, as in  _ together  _ together, Kihyun finishes wrapping his hands and lifts them up to first give one, then the other a soft kiss. 

Changkyun is convinced that his heart is about to break out of his ribcage. 

Kihyun leans close into his space, letting go of his hands to free his own so he can cup his cheeks, and gives him a quick peck on his lips too, pulling away with a wide grin, his own cheeks red. 

He has that smile on his face again, that smile that is both charming and genuine, his teeth glittering in the bathroom light and Changkyun can only helplessly pout at him, blush warming the hands that are still holding his cheeks. 

"So you'll entertain me, feed me, wash me, clothe me, tuck me into bed? Isn't that a little much?" 

"Don't worry, Kyunnie, all you have to do is let me take care of you." 

He is being so  _ bold _ .

Changkyun technically doesn't _mind_ Kihyun being a smug little shit but it makes him feel so dangerously off kilter, like he could topple over any second now, right into Kihyun's orbit and never find his way out again. And it doesn't sound _awful_ , after all, there are worse things than being completely absorbed like that by the vocalist but, still, he just wants, he needs to… 

"Let me do something for you too."

"Hmm…" Kihyun starts, letting go of his cheeks and venturing to the sink to wash his hands, a satisfied smile on his lips. Changkyun has to swallow the rush of emotions that fill his throat. Instead, he shifts on top of the washing machine, crossing his legs, drawing those sharp eyes back to him.

"Did you have something specific in mind?" 

He cocks his head slightly to the side and, gathering all his courage, gives Kihyun a crooked smirk. 

"Well, Kihyun, how do you like your eggs in the morning?" 

Changkyun laughs for the first time tonight, as he has never seen Kihyun's face turn red that fast.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, tbh, I've been playing so much FE3H for weeks now and there are so many supports with cooking and characters screwing up cooking and there was that one support that was So Sweet and I just. Had to write a changki. 
> 
> Also, the title is an homage to when like half of Twitter lost their minds over the implications that apparently a lot of people weren't aware of. Still very endearing to me 
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
